Lazo inmortal
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Leo es un joven normal que trata de seguir adelante y cumplir su sueño de ser forense. Hasta que una noche, todo cambia cuando un ser sobrenatural irrumpe de manera brusca en su vida. ¿Quién es este ser? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Lograrán pasar los obstáculos en el camino cuando un sentimiento determinante aflore entre ellos? ArgMéx. Fic dedicado a AmbarSpellbound. Portada por ConejoGalactiko.
1. Primer contacto

Lazo inmortal

Disclamer: Ni Hetalia ni LatínHetalia me pertenecen. Lo único mío es Leo —México 2p— y la idea de esta historia.

Esta historia está basada en el fic de AmbarSpellbound "Martín, el vampiro" y a quién agradezco enormemente haberme dado permiso hacer este pequeño y sencillo homenaje a un fic tan genial como el suyo.

Aclaro que si bien me baso en la trama de "Martín, el vampiro" para este proyecto, el estilo y la narración son diferentes, como seguro habrán notado si leyeron el fic de Ambar. Aún así espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones al respecto tanto si leyeron el fic de Ambar como si no.

Por último, no soy argentina así que si ven algún error en las expresiones de Martín hagánmelo saber para corregirlo.

* * *

Leo despertó al sentir una brisa fría entrar en su habitación. Tras destaparse, se sentó en la cama y contemplo en silencio la ventana abierta antes de exhalar y encaminarse a cerrarla. Apenas había puesto el seguro cuando noto la presencia de otro ser a sus espaldas.

–Llegas tarde –dejo caer el menor por todo saludo.

–Llegue ¿no? Eso es todo lo que importa –repuso el recién llegado antes de apresar a su compañero en un fuerte abrazo pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

–Hernández, no empieces –lo reprendió el dueño del cuarto soltándose para encarar a su acompañante.

Leo observo atentamente a su visitante. El cabello rubio perfectamente ordenado con excepción de su característico rizo rebelde, la tez pálida y sin macula aparente, su figura alta y delgada que tenía un leve porte elegante y seguro así como sus traviesos ojos verdes y su sempiterna sonrisa ladina.

–Creí que tendría un recibimiento más cálido de tu parte che –se atrevió a decir el nombrado mientras examinaba a detalle la figura de su anfitrión pese a la oscuridad de la estancia–. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

–Es tu culpa –lo acuso el muchacho con un leve tono de reproche.

Hernández amplio su sonrisa hasta dejar descubierto parte de sus afilados colmillos, uno de sus rasgos más significativos si no es que el principal, que lo identificaban como un ente de las tinieblas causante de fascinación y miedo a la par en las masas de hoy en día.

Un vampiro.

–Leo, dulce Leo –pronunció despacio el espectro acercándose lentamente al nombrado disfrutando del efecto que tenía la luz de la luna sobre su piel morena y cabellera oscura haciéndolo ver más frágil y pequeño de lo que realmente era.

–Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me llames así –gruño el humano frunciendo el ceño sin dejarse amedrentar por el otro– ¿Qué quieres?

–¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? –indago a su vez el rubio capturándolo en sus brazos nuevamente a la par que recordaba su ultima discusión– Ya sabes los riesgos. Estarías renunciando a toda tu existencia tal y como la conoces.

–Completamente seguro –asintió el moreno– ¿Eso significa que por fin vas a…?

El vampiro asintió.

Leo se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo sintiendo un nudo en el estomago mientras rememoraba cómo había conocido al neófito.

En ese entonces era un mocoso de quince años que estudiaba para forense aun cuando su más grande sueño era convertirse en uno de los más importantes sicarios del país o en un ente sobrenatural de esos que abundaban en los libros que obtenía a base de pequeños trabajos cuidando niños, haciendo de ayudante o cualquier otra cosa que surgiera.

La mafia y los monstruos eran su vía de escape desde que podía recordar. Vía a la que se aferraba desesperado y que crecía alimentada tanto por la literatura como por las leyendas locales de la región donde residía con su padrino tras la separación y muerte de sus padres y de que a su mellizo se lo hubiera llevado una familia de acogida a Chile para morir también poco después tras una epidemia de gripe.

Luciano Vargas se convirtió entonces en su mentor. Trabajaba para la policía en la unidad de homicidios y le tenía un cariño especial a Leo desde que era un bambino como solía decirle de cariño dejando patente su procedencia italiana.

Al pasar los años, su apetito por lo sobrenatural, el peligro y la adrenalina no hacía sino aumentar, llegando incluso a hacerlo crear e ilustrar sus propias historias de seres sobrenaturales o de mafiosos aunque tenía buen recaudo de no tenerlas a la vista cuando Luciano estaba cerca. No quería preocuparlo o arriesgarse a que este optara por destruirlas y posteriormente lo mandara al psiquiatra. Era, ante todo, un muchacho práctico y reservado que sabía que esas cosas posiblemente nunca ocurrirían.

El giro de ciento ochenta grados que cambiaría por completo su vida ocurrió una noche que estaba solo en la casa, poco después de cumplir dieciocho años.

Eran las doce menos cuarto de la madrugada cuando una serie de ruidos en el exterior lo alertó, un leve sonido de arrastre seguido de suaves golpes contra una de las ventanas lo hicieron abandonar su más reciente adquisición de literatura vampírica sobre la cama y dirigirse a explorar el resto de la casa, armado solo con un bate de beisbol, en busca del posible asaltante.

Con el mayor sigilo posible camino al lugar donde había escuchado aquellos ruidos extraños y el corazón pareció golpear contra sus costillas cuando se dio cuenta que estos lo guiaban a la habitación de su tutor. Leo tragó saliva y se obligo a sí mismo a permanecer sereno.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y alzó el bate dispuesto a arremeter contra el invasor con todas sus fuerzas para después llamar a la policía cuando, de repente, se encontró desarmado y arrinconado contra la pared. Parpadeó confuso y algo dolorido ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Cuando logró enfocar lo suficiente observó un par de pupilas verdes mirándolo fieras.

El muchacho se puso alerta. Nadie podía moverse tan deprisa de la nada, debía actuar con cuidado y pedir auxilio apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Los ojos verdes lo analizaron atentos hasta determinar que no se movería entonces el agarre que lo mantenía contra la pared se aflojo, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para dejarle escapar, con un poco de esfuerzo, claro.

—Yo que vos no haría eso —pronunció el dueño de aquella mirada esmeralda al verlo tratar de recuperar el palo.

—Y yo que tú no me metería en casas ajenas —respondió el moreno haciendo acopio de todo su arrojo al encararlo con el bate en las manos—. Soy bastante bueno con esta cosa

El otro sonrió divertido. Ese niño era muy valiente o un completo estúpido.

— Yo que vos no haría eso —repitió despacio el de mirada glauca acercándose y dejando que la luz de la luna lo alumbrara.

Fue entonces que el de melena oscura vio claramente a su acompañante. Cabello rubio, tez clara, mirada verdosa y dientes afilados. Cuando se percató de aquel detalle se quedó petrificado, no podía ser posible ¿o sí? Aferró con más fuerza el bate.

—Ya no sos tan gallito, ¿verdad pibe? —observó el rubio con ligera sorna. Hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto tratando con humanos.

—No me obligues a comprobarlo —replicó el joven en tono desafiante mirándolo con afilados.

Ensancho su sonrisa. El niño tenía carácter. No cualquiera lo enfrentaba con tanto aplomo tras mirarlo de frente. La mayoría se desmayaban, se cagaban del miedo o corrían como si hubieran visto un alma en pena.

Era refrescante y también interesante ver a alguien a quien no le causaba temor tan fácilmente.

—¿Eres un vampiro? —indagó el de mirada ennegrecida cauto—. ¿Uno de verdad?

—¿Vos qué crees? —respondió el de cabello áureo acercándose más a él. Los colmillos brillando a la luz.

—Tanto en un caso como en el otro ya me habrías noqueado o inmovilizado, no solo tratado de aturdirme —repuso el humano en tono calmo— además, si quisieras alimentarte de mí, ya lo habrías hecho.

—Tenés razón —coincidió el otro a su espalda—. Ya lo habría hecho.

Lo siguiente que Leo supo fue que estaba solo en la habitación. Examino el entorno con cuidado, preguntándose si todo había sido un sueño o una alucinación, cuando escucho un susurro colgando en viento que decía:

 _«No te preocupes pibe. Nos volveremos a ver_ »

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto o no les gusto así como sus sugerencias, opiniones y demás, díganmelo en un review. Hasta el próximo capitulo._**


	2. Dudas, reencuentros y curiosidad

Dudas, reencuentros y curiosidad

A partir de esa noche pasaron tres semanas Leo pasaba casi todas esas noches esperando a que aquel ente rubio de ojos esmeralda y acento curioso volviera a presentarse pero, por otro lado, la parte más lógica de sus pensamientos le dictaba que estaba alucinando o soñando esa noche. Lo más seguro es que el allanador colocara alguna droga en el aire o algo similar.

Esa última premisa, pese a ser la más viable, no terminaba de encajar. El tipo no se había llevado nada ni había señal alguna de su presencia en la vivienda previa o posterior a su encuentro en la pieza de su tutor. Además de cierto presentimiento que no dejaba de aguijonearle cuando reflexionaba al respecto; enviando una corriente eléctrica a través de su espalda y provocando que sintiera el rugido de su palpitar en los oídos, desoyendo a esa voz interna que rezaba que eso era imposible.

¿Había visto y enfrentado a un auténtico vampiro?

Esa idea lo hacía sacudir la cabeza en negación aunque no se atreviera a descartar esa teoría del todo. Los vampiros no existían entonces ¿por qué tenía la intuición de que eso podía estar equivocado?

El de ojos oscuros no sabía que pensar. Y justo cuando empezaba a cuestionarse si de verdad todo aquello había sucedido realmente aquella criatura reapareció.

Sucedió tal como la primera vez, de forma sorpresiva e inesperada. Solo que el escenario de aquel encuentro fue su propia habitación. Había salido un momento en busca de hojas para imprimir y al regresar lo halló allí, en medio de su cuarto, analizando en silencio el entorno.

Poco falto para que el menor arremetiera contra el vampiro con un palo de escoba por toda protección.

—Linda pieza pibe —comentó el de ojos verdes al ver al muchacho mirándolo petrificado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el dueño del cuarto en tono mordaz recuperándose de la impresión— Si buscas el banco de sangre o una víctima para saciar tu sed o lo que sea, te equivocaste de dirección.

—Veo que seguís jugando al gallito —sonrió irónico—. Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

—Pues llegas tarde —replicó ceñudo—, en serio ¿qué buscas aquí? No creo que tengas hambre.

—¿Por qué no me tenés miedo? —inquirió a su vez el rubio curioso.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no me temés? —repitió despacio.

—Para empezar —respondió el moreno— porque, técnicamente, no eres real. Si lo fueras, ya me habrías atacado, aducido o cualquier cosa que hagan los aparecidos como tú en caso de existir. Segundo, eres molesto y tercero estás invadiendo mi espacio cuando, se supone, que no puedes entrar sin ser invitado a un lugar.

—Bájale un cambio, flaco —replico sin inmutarse el nosferatu—. Por si no lo sabías los vampiros no se alimentan de cualquier criatura aunque parezca que si y solo cazamos cuando tenemos que hacerlo. Además, vos me invitaste a entrar.

—Eso no es cierto —renegó Leo con aplomo— además, ¿cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —contraatacó el espectro— Vos mismo lo dijiste, si quisiera algo de vos ya lo habría tomado. Solo tendría que atacarte y listo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viniste? Yo no recuerdo haberte invitado aquí —retruco.

—Curiosidad —contestó el rubio acercándose a él—. ¿Por qué no me temés?

—No sé—respondió franco el menor—, me causas intriga, desconcierto y molestia pero miedo, no.

—Eres diferente —asevero el mayor—. Otros habrían huido, desmayado o cagado del miedo.

—Soy algo inusual, es todo —repuso el de ojos oscuros— además, hiciste que me enojara tanto que olvide tener miedo.

—Sos muy racional para ser un pibe —dejó caer el neófito observador.

—Deja de decir eso —gruño—. ¿Eres uruguayo o algo?

—Argentino.

—Con razón el acento tan curioso —murmuró el menor—. ¿Por qué entraste a la casa esa noche?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir.

—Entonces te preguntaré otra cosa —dijo Leo mientras lo examinaba con la mirada—, ya conteste tu interrogante así que es mi turno de indagar —añadió veloz antes de que el vampiro pudiese protestar.

Su acompañante entornó los ojos, ese chabón sí que era extraño. No le temía, era impulsivo, escéptico y además quería rematarlo a preguntas. Vaya boludo

—¿Puedes hacer otras cosas además de aparecer de repente en algún lado?

—Ves demasiada televisión ¿sabés?

—Solo contesta, por favor.

—Si te referís a si puedo cambiar de forma, controlar el entorno o volar —respondió el argentino—, lamento decepcionarte pero no puedo. Solo puedo hacer lo básico para sobrevivir.

—¿Solo te alimentas y duermes? Que aburrido —suspiro el moreno con una leve sorna.

—Lo que pensés me chupa un huevo —se defendió el otro—. Solo quería verte de nuevo. No me preguntes por qué.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco —resoplo el de ojos verdes frustrado—. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Leonardo —susurro el muchacho,

—Como el pintor —sonrió el espectro.

Leo asintió. —¿Y el tuyo?

—Martín. Martín Hernández

—Esto es raro —murmuró el menor—. Se supone que no deberías estar aquí

—¿Vos querés que me vaya?

—No. ¿Tú quieres irte?

—No —respondió Hernández a media voz—. Debería pero no.

Leo miro el reloj de su portátil. Pasaba de la medianoche, aún no había terminado sus tareas y tenía clases al día siguiente además de que Luciano llegaría a casa pronto pero en ese momento, todo le valió un reverendo rábano. Tenía curiosidad y al parecer el vampiro también.

Lo que el moreno no sabía y el rubio prefirió no obviar era que la curiosidad podía ser mortal. Incluso para un vampiro.

* * *

 **Aquí el segundo capitulo. Espero les guste. Dudas, comentarios y demás en un review. Me gusta saber lo que piensan además de animarme a actualizar más rápido.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Conociéndonos La primera señal

Conociéndonos. La primera señal.

Después de esa noche las visitas del ser oscuro se volvieron habituales. En esas ocasiones, casi siempre, Leo estaba despierto leyendo, dibujando o haciendo tarea.

—¿No te afecta esto? —cuestionó una noche el rubio a su anfitrión.

—¿Qué cosa? —repuso Leo apartando la vista del libro que tenía en las manos para mirarlo.

—Desvelarte para charlar conmigo.

—No —respondió el de ojos zainos pese a que comenzaba a tener ojeras—. Me gusta estar contigo aunque no te entienda muy bien —añadió con un suspiro.

—Vos sabes que hay cosas que no puedo decirte.

—¿Cómo la razón de por qué estás aquí?

—Por ejemplo —coincidió el espectro con simpleza.

—Entonces cuéntame algo sobre ti —pidió el humano escaneando al ente con atención.

Martín chasqueó la lengua hastiado. Allá iba de nuevo a joderlo con sus preguntas dignas de un aspirante a detective amateur.

—¿Qué querés saber? —preguntó Hernández cargándose de paciencia que no tenía cuando el menor indagaba al respecto.

—¿Cuánto años tienes?

—¿Cómo humano o como vampiro?

—Cualquiera de los dos está bien.

—Tenía veinticinco cuando paso mi conversión —respondió—. Desde entonces llevo más o menos tres años en las sombras.

—Eres joven —comentó el menor pensativo.

—Los hay más nenes aún.

—¿Hay más?

—No muchos pero sí.

—Tu conversión, ¿dolió mucho? —preguntó Leo mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Vos qué crees? —pregunto a su vez Martín mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—Tienes razón —dijo el moreno apenado—. Lo siento, no quise ser entrometido.

Hernández observó a su compañero y cayó en la cuenta de cierto detalle que, en ocasiones anteriores, no se había percatado aún.

—Tenés pecas —susurró acercándose a él.

—Sí, ¿y eso que tiene? —respondió el menor— Hernández, aléjate o no respondo —agregó sonrojándose lo que hacía relucir más los puntos en su rostro.

—Es raro ver pecas en alguien tan morocho como vos.

—¿Ahora resulta que eres experto en genética? —inquirió Leo mordaz.

—Pensá lo que quieras —respondió Martín escueto—. Sos un boludo.

—Tarado

—Berrinchudo.

—Irritante.

—Pelotudo importante.

—Ya párale —resoplo el humano—. Sabes perfectamente que me cuesta entenderte cuando usas esas expresiones.

—No es mi culpa que seas mexicano.

—Deja de irte por las ramas —lo cortó—. No estamos hablando de mí.

—No es justo —se quejó el vampiro— ¿Vos me jodes con preguntas cada que me ves y te enojás si yo te digo algo?

Leo se rindió.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cuántos años tenés? ¿Por qué estás cosas te interesan tanto?

—Dieciocho —respondió Leo seco—. Y no sé, no tengo nada mejor que hacer supongo —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mentís

—¿Cómo sabes que miento?

—No hay que ser un genio para saberlo —respondió el rubio lacónico—. Decime la verdad, flaco.

—Está bien —accedió tímido— pero luego no actúes raro. Nada de compasión o lástima.

Hernández lo miro confuso pero asintió.

—Para un muchacho que no tiene nada que perder es normal que los riesgos o las cosas inusuales no lo asusten —comentó Leo con sencillez—. Es todo lo que voy a decirte.

El rubio quiso decir algo pero se contuvo para no incomodar más a su anfitrión.

—¿Por qué no te gustan tus pecas? —preguntó finalmente tras un momento de silencio.

—Me hacen ver como un niño. Odio eso.

—Sos un pibe —sonrió el de ojos verdosos—. Y a mí me gustan.

—¿Y qué de ti? ¿No extrañas ser humano? —preguntó el mexicano pretendiendo no obviar el cumplido.

—A veces —reconoció el rioplatense— pero uno se acostumbra. Y nunca he tenido muchos problemas para adaptarme a las cosas.

Ambos se pasaron la mayor parte de la noche hablando, conociéndose y riendo. A Leo los parpados le pesaban y comenzaba a adormilarse pese a su deseo de estar con Martín antes de que empezaran a notarse los primeros indicios del alba y el ente tuviera que marcharse.

—Debo irme —anunció el rubio faltando hora y media para el alba—. Hace bocha que vos deberías estar dormido igual.

—Por favor no —protesto el moreno como un niño pequeño mientras reprimía un bostezo.

—Andá flaco —dijo el mayor—. Dormite un rato. No quiero que te enfermés.

—Volverás ¿verdad? —preguntó el pecoso en voz baja al verlo prepararse para salir por la ventana.

Martín sintió una punzada en el corazón. Hacía mucho que no tenía a nadie esperándolo o interesándose por él. Y ese chabón se veía tan vulnerable…

—Regresaré —prometió para calmarlo—. Ándate a dormir y soñá bonito —agregó antes de salir como alma en pena de aquel lugar.

Ninguno podía imaginarlo siquiera pero aquella punzada interna sumada a los encuentros nocturnos anunciaba un suave resquicio de apertura de una singular caja de pandora. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera habían iniciado los primeros vientos del huracán.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! He regresado con un capitulo más de esta historia. Como ven, las cosas ya se han empezado a poner interesantes por aquí aunque aún falta para llegar al quid de la cuestión. ¿Quieren que haga un capitulo desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido vampiro próximamente? La verdad he pensado en hacerlo en algún punto de la historia pero quisiera saber que opinan al respecto.**_

 _ **Quisiera agradecer a ConejoGalactiko, Aida-sempai y a Tobi Lawli-pop por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. De verdad lo aprecio muchísimo. Espero no decepcionarlas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el próximo episodio. Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias en un review. Leer sus comentarios me anima a actualizar más rápido.**_


End file.
